Karaoke competition
by Sweet-Roxas
Summary: At the roadhouse...again. A singing competition, the best man wins right? Well we hope so. Please just read it, it might acutally sound better when you read it all :  enjoy


-1**Just so you guys know, they are going to be singing these songs**

Sam's song- How to save a life

Dean's song- Drive

Jo- Can't fight moonlight

John-In loving memory

Ash and Ellen- Judges… who would've guessed.

They are all at the roadhouse…again. This time John has joined them and Bobby is gone.

-------------------------------

It was late at night at the roadhouse and everyone was there. John had offered to buy his boys some drinks and they all sat down together.

"Remember the shape shifter you faced in San Antonio a while back, Dad?" Sam asked, sitting opposite of John.

"No, that was in Austin, Sam." Dean answered for his Dad, Smirking at Sam for forgetting.

"Oh, right." Jo was on her break and talking to Ash, Ellen was busy serving some blokes. It was Friday night and that meant one thing, and one thing only…or maybe two things. It was karaoke night, which meant all who was there was forced to sing, whether it was for a free drink or just because they were just plain drunk and would barely remember it the next day. Of course with how busy they all were, Jo and Ellen even Ash had forgotten to tell their fellow hunters. Dean was glancing at Jo who was laughing at a joke that Ash had so stupidly made. Suddenly all went quite as Ellen began to speak.

"Hey, once again as a traditional Friday night. We have the karaoke comp, Ash and myself shall be the judges. All who participate will have won a free beer for themselves, of course you don't have to participate but the choice will be strictly up to you. All you who are drunk you have no option and must sing for other peoples entertainment. The winner gets $200 bucks, so I hope it's worth it" Ellen said smiling.

Sam and Dean glanced at each other, John just sat there nodding slightly at the thought of singing in front of these strangers.

"Hey, Sam," Dean said with a giggle. " I dare you to go up there and make a complete nerd of yourself."

Sam just stared at his goofy brother, who was near drunk stage, and would do almost anything to embarrass him.

"Okay, but…I double dare you." Sam said with a smirk, he clearly got from Dean.

"Okay, I'll take you up on that. You're goin down, bro and I'm not letting you get back up because that's just wrong…" Dean said trailing off and looking as if he were about to hurl into his beer.

"Hey, wait now just a minute, Boys." John began, "If you two are going to make a pair of dumb arses out of yourselves then at least let me get my camera or join in."

"Dad, you couldn't sing if your life depended on it, and tonight, it just might." Sam said in a sarcastically threatening voice.

"Do we have any volunteers to go first?" Ellen asked from the stage that Sam, John and Dean were about to sing on. Dean's hand immediately shot up, Ellen looked rather surprised, she didn't expect any of the Winchesters to sing.

"Dean you wanna go first?" Ellen asked, unsure of what Dean wanted.

"Nope, not me. Little Sammy going to have a go" Dean said with a proud smile on his face. Sam glared at Dean, but then sighed, he did double dare himself into it. Sam stood and walked over to the mini stage. Almost all eyes were on himself, Sam stood nervously next to Ellen.

"What song Sam?" Ellen asked, getting ready to put on the karaoke machine. Sam considered this momentarily before he knew what song. He muttered to himself.

"This is for you Jess" He looked up at Ellen with a half hearted smile. "How to save a life, thankyou Ellen" Ellen raised an eyebrow before nodding and putting the song on.

"You ready?" Ellen asked before she played the song. Sam nodded and took the microphone from Ellen and held it in his sweating hands.

"_Step one, you need to talk she walks,_

_You say sit down it's just a talk,_

_She smiles politely back at you, _

_You stare politely right on through_

_Some sort of window to your right_

_She goes left _

_And you stay right between the lines_

_Of fear and blame_

_You begin to wonder why you came"_

Dean stared up at his brother, who was putting all of his heart and soul into the song to make it sound just perfect, just for Jessica. He really missed her and Dean might've been the only one who noticed. Even though it was pretty off key and almost seemed that Sam was tone deaf, John felt proud that his little boy was performing, something that Sam had always enjoyed. As the song progressed, Sam's nerves began to settle and he began to sound like a proper singer. It was almost perfect. Then he finished, and got a standing ovation for the first performance of the night.

Ellen came over and stood by Sam and put her arm around him.

"Great Job, Sam. That wasn't easy for you I know but it was soulful and really beautiful. A great start to the night." Ellen said smiling.

Sam lifted his head slightly and sort of half smiled at Ellen.

"Thanks" he said, and stepped down and headed for his seat.

Ellen took the stage once again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr Dean Winchester could you please come up here. You're up!" Dean stood, swaying slightly. He made his way to the stage and stood proudly next to Ellen "What song do you want Dean?" Dean already thought about what song he wanted and was now sure he wanted that song.

"Drive, please?" Dean said smiling, he loved his Impala. "This is for my baby" Dean said, knowing it was for the Impala. Ellen quickly got the song and handed the Microphone to Dean, Dean nodded in appreciation and waited for the song to begin. Once the song started off Dean immediately joined, in with the music.

"_I've got a car, _

_I got a big, black, shiny car_

_Maybe tonight we can go for a drive_

_Out on the road_

_Out on the wide, wide open road_

_Baby let's see what we can find_

_All right_

_Lets drive"_

Sam was sitting at their table, sadly shaking his head. Knowing that the song was only about his car and not anything else, at least what he had song had a little bit of meaning to it. But still Dean did a fine job with the whole singing thing, he might've been drunk but Dean loved to sing, that was a sure thing to Sam. The next person to sing just so happened to be Jo. Jo was standing on the stage, she wasn't scared to sing, she had done this same thing all the time in the road house. Mainly in front of the drunks and never in front of…Dean. She had already chosen her song and was ready to sing to it.

"_Under a lover's sky gonna be with you,_

_And no ones gonna be around._

_You think that you can fall,_

_We'll just wait until, _

_Till the sun goes down._

_Underneath the star light_

_Star light_

_There's a magical feeling so right"_

Ellen was always happy to see her daughter singing although what she didn't notice was that for the entire song, Jo seemed to be directing it and staring at Dean.

When she had done, she took a proud bow and walked off the stage with a smile. John staggered up on the stage, he had a faint idea what he was going to sing, he had heard the song once before and it made him love it. If he remembered what it was called then he would have a small chance of getting the words right.

"What song are you wanting to sing, John Winchester?" Ellen asked, smiling at John. John remembered the song name and smiled suddenly.

"In loving memory!" John exclaimed remembering. Ellen smiled and turned to and put the song on, John grabbed the Microphone off Ellen as she walked off the stage. John smiled at his boys, Sam was holding onto Dean who was swaying in his seat. The music began to play softly. Then he began to sing, it wasn't for them though but for Mary. His love of his life

"_Thanks for all you've done_

_I've missed you for so long_

_I can't believe you've gone;_

_Just to live in me_

_I feel you in the wind_

_You guide me constantly_

_I never knew what it was to be alone_

_Cause you were always there for me" _

Sam and Dean stopped moving, maybe even stopped breathing. They watched their Dad, he never said much about his feelings about the way their Mum died, apart from the fact that he wanted to kill the demon. Sam could feel tears burning to get out, Dean didn't stop staring at John. Dean had heard that song once before, he was really young though perhaps only 3 and a half. Dean didn't remember much of when he was young but that song, he knew he had heard it. John hadn't moved his eyes from his children, he saw their dramatic change of expression on their faces. John knew they always wanted to know how he felt, this was the best way to express it as well. John walked off the stage, after placing the microphone on the stand of course, and went back to where he was sitting before with his children. Sam glanced over at Dean who looked very melancholy, he swore that he almost saw tears behind Dean's eyes. John hugged Dean, knowing how Dean felt, he felt the same.

Dean pulled away from John and sat back down, taking a sip of his beer. Sam was watching, he was extremely confused. He let it pass though, something happened before he was born and it wasn't much of his business. They all settled back to drinking, and watching others sing, some where just horrible excuses for singing voices and yet some sounded alright. As soon as the last person who had sung Ash, and Ellen came onto the stage.

"We've decided the winner" Ash said, coughing slightly. Ellen began to talk and everyone knew to be quite then.

"The winner, is John Winchester" John looked up, he didn't expect to win, he sort of didn't want to but he shrugged and stood up. "Congratulation John, you deserve this" Ellen said with a half hearted smile. John smiled lightly. Maybe John did deserve to win, and plus the money would help a lot (even though they use fake credit cards and what not). It was of course only a karaoke competition.

Note: Last one I did, was where they were dancing, now there singing. What other crazy things will these boys do. Please review and tell me what ya think…please.


End file.
